T'atteindre
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: "This is a story full of hapiness." Un recueil de OS contenant les déboires amoureux du bar HOMRA. Ce qu'ils se sont toujours cachés... Il est temps de lever le rideau rouge. De l'amour, du cul et de la trahison au rendez-vous (différents couples yaoi ! Pour l'instant : Mikoto/Reisi - Kôsuke/Eric - Mikoto/Izumo.
1. Mikoto Suoh X Reisi Munakata

Crédit : Les personnages de K appartiennent aux auteurs Go Hands et Gora.

Ship : Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi / avec en arrière plan Mikoto & Totsuka.

Pwaaah, ça faisait longtemps ! Vous allez bien? (l) Moi pas, j'suis tombée malade, j'ai choppé ce qu'on appelle la K-mania, haha. Et j'suis tellement à fond dedans que j'avais décidé d'écrire un OS pour marquer le coup~ :) (J'ai dépassé ma flemme, omg, j'me sens trop Hulk, là.)

Et voualà, j'espère que vous aimerez cette p'tite histoire autant que moi j'me suis retournée les tripes à l'écrire (ce fut le grand coup d'inspiration, genre, je l'ai fini en... deux jours. Une journée pour écrire le script complet - sur mon téléphone portable- et une journée pour la retaper à l'ordi.) Ça m'est euh... jamais arrivé, j'crois. J'crois...

Une dernière note et je vous laisse commencer promis, y a la chanson "Animal I Have Become", là (TDG, on connait, j'sais). Je ne l'ai jamais trouvée, depuis que je l'ai écoutée, aussi mieux adaptée à un personnage qu'à Mikoto, surtout dans cet OS. Alors je vous conseille vivement de finaliser la lecture avec, 'fin, si vous avez pas la flemme, j'comprendrai sinon, ahum.

Voilà, voilà, je suis trop contente de la faire partager!

ENJOY.

* * *

Toi t'ouvrais la voie, lui cambrait les hanches.

Et ton bruit détonne, puis t'étonne. Toi, Munakata Reisi, réduit à pousser un cri aussi efféminé ? Une atteinte à ton orgueil, que c'était. Mais ton bourreau, il s'en fout, lui. Il était trop occupé à atteindre cette tâche en toi qui te faisais trembler, occupé à se gorger de cette voix que tu venais de lâcher.

Là, allongé sur cette étole froissée, Reisi planta un peu plus ses ongles dans les omoplates du Roi Rouge. Il serra les dents, le fixant. Ou plutôt essayant... Mikoto venait de lui enlever ses lunettes - qui s'étaient embuées à cause des chaleurs dégagées de leur deux corps. C'était handicapant, certes, mais plutôt crever que lui avouer son envie de voir son visage plus distinctement.

Alors il appuya ses doigts davantage contre sa nuque, l'obligeant à se pencher plus près, et ainsi pouvoir se concentrer sur son visage au lieu de sur la douleur ressentit actuellement. Car le plaisir éprouvé pendant cette caresse trop profonde ne fut qu'éphémère. A cette proximité, d'ailleurs, même lui pouvait remarquer la moiteur de l'épiderme du chef des Homra. Une moiteur miroitante au grès des mouvements qu'il prodiguait...en lui.

Bientôt, l'éphémère s'allongea. Et la douleur s'étouffa en même temps que les cris de plaisir du Bleu. Suoh venait de manger le peu de distance entre eux deux afin de cueillir ses lèvres, d'abord doucement, ensuite plus fougueusement. Au point où Munakata commença à manquer d'air. De raison, aussi. Dépassé, qu'il devint.

Comment en était-il arrivé à ça? Oh, bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se liait de cette façon avec le rouge. Et ce depuis.. Le décès de Totsuka Tatara.

Rare étaient les personnes qui ignoraient la liaison qu'avait eu le Roi avec son Vassal. Et connaissant Suoh, du moins, pendant cet époque... Munakata savait qu'il avait été follement amoureux de ce blond. Et il l'était toujours, au fond, n'est-ce pas...? Il n'était pas dupe, Reisi. Il se doutait à quoi pensait Suoh lorsqu'il le prenait. Ou plutôt, _qui_ il essayait d'oublier... Oh, il savait qu'il n'avait encore d'yeux que pour Totsuka. Ce mec les lui avait arrachés et les avait emportés six pieds sous terre. avec lui.

Mais le plaisir était trop envahissant, à cet instant, et engloutissait raison et pensées noires. Les deux amants se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre, comme ils ne le feront jamais en temps normal. Friction de chairs, frottement de draps, à s'en esquinter le coeur. A s'en éreinter la voix, jusqu'à se la casser.

Et il se la cassa, lorsqu'enfin l'extase implosa et... le délia de Mikoto.

La fièvre retomba, et cette fausse affection née du désir, venait de couler dans les draps, de les salir. Le corps brûlant de Mikoto retrouva une température un peu plus convenable, alors qu'il séparait sa carcasse de celle de son amant. Laissant le froid de l'atmosphère venir souffler entre le vide creusé, rafraîchissant leur sueur.

Reisi se redressa, s'interdisant de se laisser oublier dans les méandres du post-orgasme - au contraire de son partenaire qui venait de s'allonger. Il s'écarta, lui tournant le dos et posa ses pieds légèrement tremblotantes sur le parquet froid. Puis, il laissa sa respiration se calmer, alors qu'il sentait le semence de son amant lui glisser doucement hors des cuisses.

Oh mais, ce fut difficile de lui faire enlever la capote, à Munakata. Mais faut croire que derrière sa tenue de SCEPTER4 tirée à quatre épingles et de ses aires de manico-perfectionniste, se cachait une nature plutôt débauchée. Voyez le tabac qu'il s'autorisait de temps à autre ? Ça trahissait indubitablement un dévergondage vachement refoulé.

Un frémissement lui parcourut l'épiderme lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du Roi Rouge venir lui cintrer la taille. Puis son menton se poser contre son épaule dénudée. Reisi resta muet, abaissant juste son regard sur ces grandes mains presque hâlées. Mains qui se déplacèrent jusqu'à écarter sans pudeur aucune ses cuisses...wait- what?!

- **...Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?**

Il referma ses jambes d'un geste sec. Non pas pour faire sa vierge effarouchée, mais simplement qu'il était déjà à cran de passer pour son cul de secours, alors si en plus il le laissait le manipuler à sa guise...

- **Rien. **

Répondit le Roi Rouge en s'en désintéressant, visiblement, et le relâchant. Munakata tiqua, il aurait espéré qu'il insiste un peu plus...

Curieux alors, il rouvrit légèrement ses cuisses -en remettant ses lunettes qui traînassaient sur la table de nuit. Il cherchait ce qui avait bien pu intéresser le rouge, et la réponse à sa question mentale se fit entendre instantanément - Suoh venait de se relever pour détourner le lit.

- **Tes suçons.**

L'obscurité mouillait en grande partie la pièce, mais Reisi se trouvait en face de la porte-fenêtre du balcon, la moitié de son corps exposé à un faisceau de lumière provenant de l'extérieur. Il réussit à repérer deux plaques ecchymosées au début de ses cuisses inférieur. Ça le fit grimacer - il les avait complètement oubliées.

Ça le faisait foutrement chier, que Mikoto se permette de jouer de son corps ainsi ; de se l'approprier -de manière éphémère, certes-, tandis que ses pensées demeuraient monopolisées par un... certain blond.

Il ne reniait la jalousie éprouvée dans cette situation, à cause l'attirance plus que prononcée qu'il portait à son amant depuis un bon moment. Ni la souffrance engendrée, mais... c'était plus fort que lui. Cette frustration accumulée, il ne pouvait la laisser non partagée. Il était conscient que le rouge encaissait mal le décès de son amour -cette pensée le crispa -, mais lui aussi encaissait des masses, merde! Il voulait le faire réagir, quitte à le heurter en se vengeant un peu. Il voulait l'atteindre, autre que physiquement...

- **T'as froid ?**

Cette question le désamorça. Il releva ses yeux vers le Roi Rouge - qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui: torse nue, braguette ouverte, clope au bec.

Des fois, il le surprenait avec des élans d'intérêts, comme ça... avant de le jeter comme une vieille chaussette célibataire, ensuite. Mais cette fois, Munakata n'allait pas se laisser attendrir, alors il répondit, droit.

- **On commence à sécher niveau technique de drague, Suoh ?**

- **... C'pas ça, t'as l'air crispé.**

Qu'il était bête...ça lui affaissa les épaules (crispés) d'un coup, ça. C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemblait guère de tourner autour du pot, donc la "drague" et tout ce qui était subtile ne faisait parti de ses points forts. Mikoto était franc, trop directe, cru... et doté d'une grande libido, accessoirement. Mais le Roi Bleu n'en démordra pour autant :

**- Peu importe, ne t'approche pas de moi.**

Trancha le Bleu, quêtant à "se venger". Et là il se serait levé et dirigé vers la salle de bain pour faire une sortie dramatique mais il craignait de se casser la gueule, vu qu'il sentait que ses jambes étaient toujours un peu en coton... d'ailleurs, l'une d'elle tremblota nerveusement. Il la pressa contre le sol pour la faire cesser.

- **C'est sex'.**

Hein ? Reisi pensait avoir fermé le beau clapet de son vis-à-vis, mais... Il tourna sa tête vers lui, un peu surpris. Et vit qu'il était justement en train de mater ses jambes.

- **On peut pas en dire autant de toi.**

Lui répliqua-t-il, avec un léger sourire en coin, content... de sa gaminerie? Comme si critiquer le physique du Roi Rouge allait faire beaucoup de dégâts chez lui... Oh oui, quelle redoutable technique de méchant tu as là, Munakata Reisi.

- **Oh ?**

Le genre de "oh" complètement m'en foutiste. Pour cause, Mikoto grilla simplement plus longuement sa sèche, embrasent le cul du mégot. Alors qu'il posa son regard cerné de fatigue sur le reflet de la vitre de la porte-fenêtre d'en face. Il en resta de marbre. Non, il savait qu'il avait de la gueule, mais ne cherchait même pas à comprendre le raisonnement du brun - sa façon à dire des trucs qu'il ne pensait pas - Enfin ça ne l'intéressait, au final...

Du coté de Reisi... le peu de réaction du roux l'avait, évidement, laissé avide. Alors il réagit en pensant "augmenter" le volume de sa provocation, il claqua sa langue contre son palais, en signe d'agacement.

-** Honnêtement, j'ai à chaque fois l'impression de lécher un cendrier quand on s'embrasse. Et ça me donne à chaque fois de moins en moins envie...**

-** Envie de ?**

Munakata le fixa dans les yeux, après avoir tourné la tête, puis prononça clairement :

- **Ça me donne moins envie d'avoir ta langue dans ma bouche**.

Si le Rouge avait demandé au brun d'être précis dans le but de le gêner -en lui faisant cracher des déclarations aussi audacieuses... c'était raté !

-** T'essayes d'me séduire, là ?** Lâcha Mikoto de son ton blasé de toujours.

- **... ...Non.**

Le Roi Bleu ne put retenir un petit rougissement. Pas seulement de gêne mais aussi de colère. Apparemment, il s'était monté un film tout seul. Et les intentions de Suoh n'était pas de l'embarrasser, mais de juste chercher un éclaircissement. En plus, il semblait avoir pris le ton peu subtile de la phrase pour une tentative de lui faire du charme...

-** Bref, en gros, c'est dégoûtant.**

- **Ah... mais tu rougis, c'mignon.**

...Bon sang, mais il faisait exprès, là ? Il en avait royalement rien à foutre de ses remarques et balayait la provocation du capitaine des SCEPTER4 d'un majestueux coup d'indifférence.

Ça faisait mal.

- **Toi aussi tu fumes.** ajouta-t-il.

...Oh, il semblait réagir. Certes, avec un peu de retard et peu de volonté apparente, mais c'était déjà ça... juste au moment où Reisi s'était apprêté à lever son cul du lit et faire sa sortie supposée dramatique, tiens.

-** Je ne fume qu'occasionnellement.** Répliqua ce dernier.

Le Troisième Roi soupira sa fumée en haussant l'épaule en réponse. Munakata n'en tirera pas plus de lui... et ça, ça ne l'enchanta guère.

Il se releva, prêt à se casser dignement. Parce que oui, il endurait la situation en se sachant "quiconque" aux yeux de l'être qu'il aimait, et ce depuis tout à l'heure.

- **Reste.**

Surpris de l'emprise sur son poignet, et encore plus étonné des paroles du Rouge... Reisi sentit son coeur rater un ou deux battements. C'était l'espoir de trop.

- **Je vais me doucher.**

Déclara-t-il froidement. Ha, maintenant que Suoh le retenait, l'envie de lui mettre un vent était pertinente mais... en même temps, c'était tellement rare qu'il le retienne... la tentation de lui céder était tout autant grande.

- **Ça presse pas.**

L'attitude blasée du Homra à son égard avait le don de piquer en plein dans les cordes sensibles du brun. Ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça... Il se souvenait de leur rivalité continue à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, avant, sauf que maintenant...

De toute manière, un rien l'écorchait, quand ça venait de lui. Mais il l'assumait. Reisi avait beau être devenu moins honnête à cause de lui, c'était un choix qu'il avait choisi -ou illusion de choix. En même temps, vous le voyez, vous, aller se déclarer à Suoh alors que ce dernier chérissait déjà Totsuka ? Enfin, les choses avaient changé depuis la mort du défunt blond mais... pas de manière à saisir l'occasion, non, de loin.

Ça s'était empiré.

Mais ce genre de pensées le minait autant que ça le rendait jaloux - encore.

- **Figure toi que si. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de rester dans cette pièce avec toi, Suoh.**

-** J'ai le ventre encore sale de ton _plaisir_, t'sais.**

- **Et toi tu m'as... Tch, t'es impossible.**

_Et toi tu m'as salis le cul, pas pour autant que je me plains, connard_. Mais la vulgarité ? Trop peu pour le Roi Bleu.

- **J'ai ?** Il écrasa son mégot contre un cendrier à portée de main.

- **La ferme.**

Sa voix était devenue faiblarde, et le ton un peu plus grave que la normal. C'était le détail en trop qui fit taire le leader des Homra... Du moins, pour quelques secondes.

- **On commence à sécher niveau répondant ?**

Belle ironie...mais c'est qu'il continuait de se foutre de lui même maintenant? Il s'en branlait de ses sentiments, ok, ça, il avait pigé. Mais c'était la blessure de trop qui raffermit Munakata. (Pourtant, en prenant du recule, c'était trois fois rien, n'est-ce pas ?)

Froid, il laissa un sourire venir ourler ses lèvres.

- **Tu me fais pitié, Mikoto.**

Il l'appelait par son prénom, une fois de pas coutume. Bien que ce n'était ce détail-ci qui fit tiquer le concerné. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, horripilé par cette idée d'être pris de haut. Il regarda son vis-à-vis se dégager de l'étreinte de son poignet, sèchement. Puis le toisa,

- **Que penserait Tatara s'il te voyait, maintenant? Tu n'es plus qu'un roi déchu.**

Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

Pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, ensuite.

Comme dégoûté de lui même, il commença à se laver vigoureusement.

Il était triste, aussi.

Il ne voulait pas être le bouche-trou, bordel, Il voulait avoir sa place à lui seul, son trône. Mais pouvait-il rivaliser contre Totsuka? Rivaliser contre un mort, foutue ironie. Ce mec était trop... lumière pour être vrai. Tellement qu'il obscurcissait tout ce qui l'entourait sans s'en rendre compte. Ce mec, Totsuka, était né trop près du soleil. Il lui suffisait seulement de tendre les doigts pour rattraper ses lueurs... Mais de part son éclat, il rendait autrui des ombres.

Tu étais tellement lumineux, Totsuka, que tu cachais le peu de lumière qu'il y'avait dans les gens autour de toi, tu les obstruais, tu les saturais par ta brillance. Comment ne pas être attiré vers toi? Mikoto s'était perdu. Mikoto n'était plus lui-même... Tu avais été sa couronne, Totsuka. Et lui, Reisi, pauvre Reisi. Qu'étais-il à coté de toi?

Dans la chambre, Mikoto avait été laissé inerte. Lui qui croyait avoir perdu ses ressentit depuis le départ de...- seul le désir l'animait, et la haine faisait battre son coeur. Cet organe qui s'était décroché pour tomber dans son ventre. Mais c'était du vent, tout ça, des ressentis qui explosaient sitôt qu'on les gonflait. Sîtot qu'on les usait...

C'était un peu comme des sentiments-jetables.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas levé pour embrasser passionnément la joue de Munakata avec son poing ? Ah oui... ces mots lui avait ôtés son souffle.

Ça le déprimait.

Il tendit les doigts et attrapa le paquet de clope du brun, prenant la dernière. Bien que son paquet à lui était toujours rempli. Pourquoi donc ?

C'était ce que s'était demandé le capitaine en revenant de sa douche froide. Il s'était penché pour ramasser ses affaires et s'habiller dans le silence... jusqu'à réaliser que le parfum que Suoh fumait était le siens. Ça le fit frémir, étrangement.

-** ... C'était ma dernière.** Avait-il soupiré, lassé.** J'croyais que t'aimais pas les miennes.**

- **J'croyais aussi.**

Silence... lourd de sens. Les deux yeux ne se quittèrent à cet instant.

- **Tiens.**

Mikoto lui tendit son paquet de clope - le siens, cette fois, comme sorte de compensation.

Munakata explosa,

- T**a putain d'odeur me colle déjà à la peau, j'veux pas qu'elle me colle au palais en plus, tch.** Il détourna son visage à la fin de la phrase, dédaigneux.

Trop de refoulement. Ça allait finir par le rendre lunatique, tout ça, et Mikoto aurait raison de lui. Il voulait l'oublier, il voulait s'oublier. Suoh, tu cognais dans sa tête, tu palpitait sous sa peau. Tu voulais encore aller saturer l'air de ses poumons ?

Ça défaillait, dans la tête du brun. Il venait de jurer, déjà, ça lui ressemblait pas...

Le Roi Rouge se redressa sur ses genoux -sur le lit-, il tendit son bras jusqu'à ce que sa main plonge dans les cheveux de jais, aux nuances bleutées. Et sans délicatesse, l'attira à lui.

- **Je vais rectifier ça.**

Profitant de la surprise pour glisser sa langue directement dans l'ouverture des lèvres du Bleu.

Munakata n'eut même pas le temps de prendre une goulée d'air -déjà que son pouls était affolé. Il sentit le goût des clopes de Suoh amalgamé aux siennes envahir ses sens. Le désorientant. Ça le tuait.

Il le tuait.

Deux sillons transparents débordèrent de ses yeux sans prévenir. Suoh, quel animal étais-tu devenu? Pour te reculer, rompant le lien de salive autant que tu venais de rompre son coeur à ce moment. Comment avait fait Totsuka pour te rendre ainsi? Pour que tu regardes, presque imperturbable, les larmes de Reisi.

Choqué, abusé, désabusé. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en se reculant lentement, un peu paumé, un peu groggy. Il ne sécha même pas les traîtresses salées. Se détournant juste, vidé, comme si ce baiser venait de lui ôter son dernier souffle.

- **Ouais... A plus, Suoh.**

Il prononça sans même s'entendre, prenant sa veste avant de se diriger d'une démarche fantomatique jusqu'à la sortie.

Et c'est seulement maintenant que le coeur de Suoh... se serra. Comme si le souffle qu'il venait d'aspirer à Munakata anima son coeur le temps d'une pulsation.

Le temps d'un baiser.

Son coeur continua à se serrer, mais Munakata ne revenait toujours pas.

Il grimace, fissurant le marbre si parfait de ses traits, si placide d'habitude.

Mikoto entama un premier pas, un deuxième. Puis sortit pieds nus de la chambre d'hôtel, il se dépêcha. La carcasse de brun se trouvait encore au bout du hall.

- **REISI.**

L'interpellé s'arrêta, bizarrement. Encore plus bizarre, il se retourna.

Le Roi Rouge s'approcha de lui, le visage plus aussi neutre que d'habitude. Au contraire de celui de Munakata qui était forgé dans de la glace. Mais...non, il n'y avait autant de froideur qui se dégageait de lui, pourtant...

- **Suoh. Tu sembles dépité.**

- **... tu sembles refroidi.**

Son ton de réplique n'était plus aussi claquant. Mais plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

Reisi lui sourit, un sourire fade mais... compatissant? Suoh sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Avait-il réellement pitié de lui? Il avait juste envie de lui écorcher son sourire de ses lèvres, là et...

...hé? Munakata venait d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes? Mais... Le baiser était tellement léger, tellement doux que le rouge ne le réalisa tout de suite.

Quelque part, il était aussi réconfortant, ce baiser. Peut-être familier aussi...

C'était de l'amour, non?... Pourquoi ?

Le Bleu se recula puis étira son sourire en un plus rassurant - et assuré aussi. Visiblement, l'étonnement lisible sur le visage de Mikoto devait être épique.

- **A la prochaine fois, Suoh.**

Et il le laissa là, au milieu du hall de l'hôtel, paumé comme un con qu'il était. Mikoto était déchiré entre la crainte et l'horreur. Il ne savait si Reisi venait de lui poser un ultimatum, ou si ses sentiments étaient sérieux? Il ne savait s'il avait asséché tous ses ressentit au point où le Roi ne ressentait plus rien pour lui... Sauf de la sympathie? Il était perdu. Perdu. Et avait une putain de frousse qui grandissait en lui.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, comme pour tenter de laver la face des sentiments qui lui picotaient les traits du visage, qui lui dérouillait les zygomates. Car oui, un sourire venait de naître. Un sourire attendrit, attristé.

Un sourire atteint.

* * *

...

T_T j'aime pas trop la fin, pour ça que j'ai pensé me rattraper par la suite d'un autre OS. Si vraiment y'aura un -pas sûr, j'suis trop putain de flemmarde- je pense qu'il se portera sur un souvenir de Mikoto & Totsuka ensemble (c'mon couple preeef)

pis c'tout, merci de m'avoir lu, rien que ça, ça me fait trop plaisir (l)


	2. Kôsuke Fujishima X Eric Sutr - partie 1

Ahum, pas de Mikoto/Totsuka, finalement .. mais ça viendra, ça viendra :3 J'ai déjà une idée. Pour ceux qui reconnaissent pas ce couple : Kôsuke Fujishima et Eric Sutr, bah faut lire le manga (Memory of Red). 'sont trop adorables :3

Enjoy!

* * *

_ **[You Fight Me - Breaking Benjamin]** _

Des grincements, des gémissements et un bruit... affreusement reconnaissable aux oreilles de Kôsuke : le claquement de la chair contre une autre.

Il était là, pointé devant cette porte fermée, n'osant la franchir. Il ne voulait plus oser. Malgré la tension de son corps, dans son coeur, dans son poing. Il le serrait si fort qu'il en déchira la peau de ses ongles en plus de s'être provoqué une douleur persistante aux jointures.

La voix dans la chambre voisine se brisa une nouvelle fois, faisant craquer ses nerfs, il finit par défoncer ce putain de bâton de bois. Et... le regretta, comme à chaque fois.

En face de lui, le corps tremblotant, pâlot, nu de ce blond. Penché et calé contre une table de nuit et... en train de se faire pilonner par il ne savait qui. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le gars, sur son âge ou autre, sinon... il sentait qu'il allait encore perdre contenance. Même si le brun derrière lui devait légèrement être plus vieux que lui.

Eric, car c'était lui, releva son visage en sueur du meuble, et craqua un sourire au coin de ses lèvres

_ "Kôsuke..."

Il souriait pour le narguer. Et ça marcha. Kôsuke se détourna pour ne pas se ruer sur le gars ou le brûler sur place. Se défoulant sur la porte au passage avant de partir, y donnant un violent coup de poing.

Il avait des larmes de rage au coin des yeux, des bouffées de chaleur qui se matérialisèrent même en son aura rouge. Le vieux papier peint du couloir s'enroula de lui même à son passage, comme un bout de cheveu qu'on approcherait trop près d'une bougie allumée.

En atteignant l'extérieur du bâtiment, il accueillit avec plaisir le froid, qui le rafraîchit sitôt de ses pensées irritantes.

Puis après l'excitation, venait le calme plat.

Ses épaules se décrispèrent, ses dents se desserrèrent, le trait de ses sourcils relâcha et ce fut presque le cas de ses genoux également. Mais il tint debout, commençant juste à marcher.

Le froid mordant de la nuit n'eut plus aucun effet sur lui après cela, tant son âme était en elle même glacée par ce qu'il venait de revivre.

Eric Sutr. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il débarquait dans sa chambre et le trouvait dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il ne savait plus si c'était le même mec, il se souvenait seulement de cette sensation étouffante au niveau de sa poitrine. Une sensation qui le satura progressivement. Il porta sa main à son propre coeur à cette pensée, plantant ses dents contre le tissu de son t-shirt.

Il grimaça.

La première fois il avait tenté de se montrer... tolèrent. Après tout, les histoires de cul de Eric ne le concernait pas... n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce dernier... ne lui avait réellement pas facilité la tâche ni leur relation. A toujours aborder ce genre de sujet crus, tordus... à le narguer. Pourquoi? Il l'ignorait.

_ "Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas, merde..."

Marmonna-t-il à lui-même en réponse à ses propre pensées, avant de s'arrêter de marcher. Depuis quand ça lui faisait aussi mal, d'ailleurs ? Cette question mentale le désamorça. Il inspira une goulée d'air froide, avant d'expirer le tout dans un soupire légèrement tremblant.

**_ [You - Breaking Benjjamin] _**

Il continua jusqu'à rentrer chez lui, la pluie l'accompagnant dans sa promenade nocturne. C'est alors mouillé qu'il rentra chez lui. Il alluma la lumière, enleva sa veste, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes trempées et abandonna juste le tout au vestibule. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, certes. Tout comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'ignorer la présence du chat qui vint l'accueillir. Le félin miaula et le suivit, évitant méticuleusement les goûtes d'eau que son maître laissait à sa suite.

Mais Kôsuke continua seulement à l'ignorer, montant les escaliers en même temps qu'il enlevait son t-shirt. Croyant le larguer sur un marche alors qu'il le jeta sans s'en rendre compte sur le chaton qui le suivait. La boule de poils sursauta, mais finit par sortir rapidement de sous le tissu. Avant de reprendre de le suivre, de miauler aussi.

Kôsuke ne lui accorda d'importance. Il arriva à l'étage et remarqua une autre truffe de chat qui se pointa à ses pieds. Il n'y fit pas gaffe, rentrant dans la salle de bain le temps de prendre une serviette et de la foutre sur sa tête. Avant de se mettre à sécher flegmatiquement ses cheveux en sortant.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il sortit de son état d'absence, se souvenant que ses parents n'étaient plus là pour ces deux semaines. Il arrêta de se sécher les cheveux, laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

Cette brusque prise de conscience lui fit réaliser plus de chose qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Ou plutôt... rappelé. Ca le fit grimacer pour de bon ;

_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Le hurlement fut sursauter les deux chats, et les fit même fuir. Et lui, resta juste là ; le dos courbé, une serviette sur la tête à fixer le sol carrelé de la salle de bain...

Il aurait voulu crier plus, mais quelque chose de non désirée vint lui serrer la gorge, lui serrer le souffle.

Son poing explosa contre le mur.

Mais tout comme avant, cette tension dans les muscles partit aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue. Faisant défaillir ses genoux à nouveau, mais il ne céda et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre.

Torse nue, il se vautra sur le lit sans enlever la serviette.

Un moment de silence outrepassa, avant qu'il n'entende un ronronnements s'approcher, puis une très légère pression sur le lit. Cette fois, il releva ses yeux vers son chaton lorsque ce dernier vint frotter ses moustaches contre sa joue.

_ "Kuro."

Assez simple comme prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'était Kôsuke Fujishima tout craché. Un mec simple, un peu ingénu... et actuellement torturé.

Il se crispa aux pensées noirs, avant de se tourner sur le côte, puis de glisser ses doigts dans la fourrure de l'animal, apaisé progressivement grâce aux ronronnements qui s'amplifiaent. Bientôt, son autre chat se ramena pour se nicher contre ses côtes.

Cette attention de ses deux animaux de compagnie finit par l'apaiser au point où il réussit à s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

**_ [3 Libras (Feel My Ice Dub Mix) - A Perfect Circle] _**

Il se sentait emmitouflé dans une bulle de chaleur, avec l'impression de s'être noyé dans son bain. Kôsuke bougea légèrement les doigts (il était allongé sur le coté), et buta contre un corps qui se trouvait contre son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux, les abaissa pour trouver un Eric accroché à lui comme un foutu arapède à son rocher. Sa tête nichée contre son torse et ses jambes enroulés contre les siens.

Kôsuke ne comprit, un peu ailleurs, mais glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, les caressant doucement d'un aire absent. Jusqu'à voir le menton se relever vers lui, deux yeux bleus exposés au peu de lumière qui réussirait à filtrer dans la pièce. Il faisait jour dehors. C'est là qu'il tilta, qu'il se réveilla pour de bon en se rappelant d'hier soir, pourtant... il ne bougea point.

_ "..."

Silence des deux cotés. Le blond s'était visiblement attendu à se faire jarreter sans ménagement, mais rien n'arriva. Alors il s'écarta de lui-même en se redressant, contrit, sa main dans ses cheveux mal peignés.

_ "Ecoute, Kôsuke..."

Kôsuke l'écouta en le regardant attentivement.

Encore une fois, le jeune blond avait escompté une réaction violente ou du rejet... mais rien de tout cela. Ça le frustra en un sens, faisant croître la culpabilité éprouvée.

Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit pour les planter dans les siens. Un peu de gêne dans le regard, de maladresse aussi. Finalement, il ne tint et les détourna, honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer.

_ "Arrête."

_ "...quoi?" la voix de Fujishima était légèrement enrouée, mais toujours incroyablement calme.

Eric releva les doigts et les posa contre les yeux de l'orangé, lui bloquant la vue. Son vis-à-vis ne réagit pas.

_ "J'ai... "

Maintenant qu'il lui avait bloqué la vue de sa propre main, tout ce que ça avait réussi à faire c'est rehausser les lèvres de Kôsuke, en étant pratiquement les seuls encore visibles sur son visage à demi-voilé... terriblement tentantes.

Mais Eric prit sur lui. Car son ami lui avait offert une opportunité de s'expliquer, mieux vaut ne pas la gâcher.

_"Tu le sais... j'étais le chien d'une autre bande avant que tu-.. que vous ne me sauviez..."

Kôsuke releva la main pour la poser sur celle d'Eric, tentant de la retirer afin de le regarder, mais ce dernier la garda serrée.

_ "No... s'il te plaît.. laisse-moi continuer d'abord." marmonna-t-il entre les lèvres.

Kôsuke hésita... mais finit par relâcher la prise de sa main.

_ "... on me nourrissait et on me laissait en vie, en échange de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient."

Il sentit l'orangé se crisper, mais ne rien tenter quand-même.

_ "M'abuser était comprit. J'ai donc développé une sorte de... d'immunité contre ce genre d'agression... en me forçant à m'y habituer."

Les sourcils de Fujishima se froncèrent, le corps toujours terriblement tendu.

_ "Mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose maintenant que je suis libre... Mon corps s'est prédisposé aux traitements qu'on me faisait subir. Au lieu de m'en répugner... le sexe est devenu un besoin accru chez moi."

Il finit sa phrase naturellement, aucune intonation dans la voix. Kôsuke ne put savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Alors il releva sa main à nouveau et ôta pour de bon celle de Eric.

La peur dans les yeux bleus à ce moment le rendit tendu. Eric, froissé, retira sa main et son regard de son interlocuteur.

_ "Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Fujishima."

_ "Mais je-"

_ "Putain."

Il le renversa pour se retrouver sur son ventre, le dominant avec son corps de gringalet caché sous sa veste en coton - trop grande pour lui.

_ "Ne me regarde pas comme un animal, merde!"

_ "Je te regarde normalement" il en fronça les sourcils de sa remarque.

_ "Tu poses le même regard sur moi que celui sur un chiot abandonné."

_ "...hein?"

_ "...tch." il porta son avant bras à son visage, tentant de cacher ses rougeurs à cette déclaration qu'il avait jugé un peu trop... révélatrice.

Kôsuke, bien sûr, n'y comprit rien et n'y vit que du feu. Il n'était pas assez perspicace pour saisir que ça signifiait par là que le blond passait son temps à le mater lui, pour ainsi remarquer ce genre de détail. Aussi petits soient-ils.

Il ne comprit grand chose, mais se redressa tout de même sur son avant bras.

_ "Ecarte-toi de sur moi."

Un peu surpris par ça, malgré la délicatesse dont été prononcée cette phrase, Eric abaissa le menton en s'exécutant. Il s'écarta du corps de l'orangé et même du lit, se relevant.

Il le savait, il dégoûtait Kôsuke.

Il se détourna, prêt à se casser vite fait de là... mais vit son poignet retenu fermement. Il ne s'en retourna, restant muet.

_ "Tu as maigris."

...que ?

Sans crier gare, il se fit retourner, manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon qu'il était - tant il manquait de force.

Il se retrouva en face de Kôsuke, sa veste relevé sur son ventre... aux côtes apparentes.

_ "..."

C'était une vison qui rendit le maître d'animaux mal à l'aise. Qui le fit même relâcher la pression de ses sourcils et de ses muscles.

_ "Pourquoi tu ne manges plus ?"

Le blond tressaillit, ayant froid d'un coup. Il abaissa le tissu sur son ventre mangé par ses côtes, honteux d'offrir un spectacle aussi laid à Kôsuke. Il détourna la tête.

_ "Tu recommences..."

_ "..."

_ "A t'occuper de moi comme un chien."

...Kôsuke écarta les yeux en croyant enfin comprendre. Il rattrapa le poignet du blondinet, le forçant à le regarder.

_ "Eric!"

C'était légèrement grondant. Ce dernier le regarda d'un demi-oeil, hésitant.

_ "Je m'inquiète pour toi, bon sang! Ca n'a rien à voir avec m'occuper d'un animal!" il grimaça, "Je tiens à toi."

Ce fut au tour de l'interpellé d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

_" Q-quoi?..."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange pétants adoucit les traits de son visage, sans s'éloigner de la neutralité.

_"Viens, on va manger."

Il se releva, retirant sa main du poignet de Eric afin de glisser ses doigts dans les siens. Les entremêlant, puis l'attirant à sa suite.

_"Oh, Kuro... tu as faim toi aussi?"

_ "Miaaaaouu!"

La boule de poils les suivit, Eric hésita... mais finit par accepter de se laisser entraîner, tout en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

* * *

C'était partit pour être ultra sombre mais finalement l'amour a vaincu, fuhuu :3

Les reviews ça fait toujours super plaisir :koeur: (et le manque de reviews est démotivant, sinon DD:)

M'enfin... c'tout, à la prochaiiiine.


	3. Kôsuke Fujishima X Eric Sutr - partie 2

Et voilà une suite imprévue pour la peine. Parce qu'on a râlé pour la fin du dernier OC et parce que moi-même j'en étais pas satisfaite.

Alors pour le coup, lemon pour cette dernière partie~

Enjoy.

* * *

Eric trifouilla dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, regardant sans grand appétit un petit pois rouler plus loin.

_ "Ça va refroidir..." lui fit remarquer Kôsuke.

_ "Je n'ai pas faim." marmonna le blond en retour, sans relever ses yeux de son plat.

_ "Ça ira si tu manges juste un peu."

Cette fois, il releva ses yeux pour le regarder, prêt à répliquer -encore- qu'il manquait d'appétit mais... contempler le visage si impassible de Kôsuke le calma autant que ça lui chamboula l'estomac. Pas pour lui donner faim, cependant...

Il se pinça alors légèrement la lèvre, prenant un couteau afin de découper un bout de la viande.

L'orangé, de son coté, satisfait de le voir essayer, reprit une nouvelle bouchée de son riz, ne tressaillant pas en sentant quelque chose de duveteux venir s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Il finit cependant par courber le corps sur le coté pour jeter un coup d'oeil sous la table, et trouver sans surprise Kuro en train de ronronner en se frottant contre lui.

_ "Tu ne manges pas, toi aussi ?"

L'animal répondit par un miaulement. Fujishima le prit alors d'une main, mais au moment où il se redressa, remarqua que le bol du chaton était déjà vidé...

_"...tu as déjà tout fini."

Il le reposa alors par terre, causant un autre miaulement plaintif, mais n'y fit gaffe.

_ "Je crois pas qu'il recherche à manger."

La soudaine remarque de Eric fit arrêter la fourchette qui était en chemin vers la bouche de Kôsuke.

_ "Ah ?" il reprit son geste pour avaler sa bouchée.

_ "Oui... enfin... je crois qu'il recherche juste de l'attention..." la voix du blond était légèrement timide alors qu'il avouait ces simples mots.

Mais l'orangé y donna grande importance à cette remarque, alors il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la boule de poils - boule qui le fixait toujours. Il la prit à nouveau d'une main, mais la garda sur son genou, alors qu'il bougeait doucement son pouce contre la fourrure de l'animal, juste derrière ses oreilles. Les ronronnements s'amplifièrent dans la cuisine.

Ce petit spectacle arracha un frémissement d'envie à l'étranger blond ; regarder cette grande main qui couvait la quasi la totalité du fébrile corps de l'animal ne l'avait laissé de marbre. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'envier le félin... et de rechercher de l'attention lui aussi.

_ "Hm... je ne savais pas que tu comprenais les animaux." l'orangé le regardait, mi-surpris mi-fasciné, alors qu'il lâchait cette phrase un peu ingénue.

Le blondin releva de suite son regard vers lui, avant de le réfugier dans son assiette à nouveau,

_ "Il n'y a pas besoin de les comprendre déchiffrer certaines envies..."

Surtout lorsqu'ils sont partagées, n'est-ce pas ?

_ "...ah" à la tête inexpressive qu'il tirait, Eric n'aurait su si l'orangé avait comprit un zeste ou rien du tout, et ce même s'il aurait daigné relever ses yeux.

_ "Bref, c'est ton plat qui va refroidir, maintenant" lui fit-il remarquer en se forçant à porter un bout de la viande à sa bouche.

Kôsuke regarda son riz, puis de son autre main inoccupée -et toujours propre- reprit à manger.

Eric était vautré sur le lit de Kôsuke, nauséeux. Ce dernier se douchait dans la salle de bain après lui avoir dit qu'il s'occuperait de la vaisselle. Eric n'avait pas insisté, la vision de la bouffe lui donnait déjà des nausées à ce moment. Et maintenant... c'était son estomac creusé qui se vengeait en menaçant de rendre le peu qu'il avait osé ingurgité.

Bizarrement, l'odeur de Kôsuke dans les draps apaisait son coeur retourné. Mais il dû tourner sa tête sur le coté lorsqu'il ouïe un ronronnement se rapprocher, son propriétaire était sans surprise Kuro.

Il le fixa d'un oeil, silencieux, et le matou le lui rendit bien.

Jusqu'à ce que Kôsuke débarque à son tour, habillé et plus ou moins séché. Son regard orangé se posa sur le corps affalé contre son lit.

_"...ça ne va pas ?" il s'approcha de lui.

Eric déplaça son regard sur le nouveau venu.

_"Un peu nauséeux, ça passera." Il se redressa tant bien que mal lorsque son hôte vint s'asseoir sur la couche.

_ "C'est courant ?" lui demanda-t-il.

_ "...quand je mange, oui."

_ "Oh."

L'orangé n'était pas sûr s'il devait regretter de l'avoir forcé à manger. Mais au final se dit que-... que?! Le blond venait de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses!

_ "...Eric ?"

Il le regarda, interdit, n'osant bouger au début.

_ "..."

Ce dernier ne lui répondit, et ferma le yeux (sa tête était tournée vers Kôsuke).

Alors, progressivement, l'orangé se décrispa en acceptant l'idée de le laisser faire. Après tout, c'est pas comme si ça lui déplaisait...

Il passa un moment à fixer ses cheveux blonds en silence, la veine visible de son cou qui descendait jusqu'à sa clavicule... et il avait cette envie de le flatter - ce qu'il finit par faire en glissant ses doigts contre son dos. Machinalement, il commença à caresser son échine, l'apaisant.

S'hypnotisant par le propre mouvement qu'il prodiguait, il s'en lassa du contact un peu rugueux de la veste, et alors faufila sa main sous le vêtement, la remontant ensuite contre la peau sans presque réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Eric frissonna en ramenant ses jambes un peu mieux contre lui, un geste qui n'échappa à l'oeil de son hôte, alors qu'il redescendait sa main à nouveau en commençant le va-et-vient sur la chair. Eric se crispa plus qu'il ne s'apaisa, et Kôsuke le remarqua ;

_ "Tu veux que je m'arrête ?"

Sutr ouvrit les yeux sur lui,

_ "J'aime ça..."

Soit, il ne s'arrêta.

Un tourbillon de sentiments s'agitait dans le ventre de Kôsuke, le réchauffant, l'excitant, mais de manière encore chaste...

Pas du tout chaste chez le blond, cependant.

Il abaissa à nouveau ses yeux sur le visage de Eric, le voyant froncer les sourcils, visiblement toujours crispé. Pourtant il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait ça... il ne comprenait la concordance avec les paroles et ses faits, mais n'arrêta pour autant ses caresses...

_ "Je veux..."

Ah, le blond se prononçait enfin...

_ "Hm ?"

_ "J'ai envie de te sucer."

...blanc dans la tête de l'orangé.

_"...quoi?"

Le blond redressa sa tête en le regardant, portant sa main au pan du pantalon de Kôsuke, lui arrachant un frisson lorsqu'il crut comprendre.

_ "A-attends...pourquoi?..." affreusement perturbé qu'il était.

Mais le blond ne lui répondit, se penchant dans la position où il était, et posa un chaste baiser contre le ventre de Kôsuke, après lui avoir relevé son t-shirt. Kôsuke posa sa main contre sa nuque dans le but de l'arrêter, mais... réalisa qu'il était déjà excité par cet aveu. Et un début d'érection déformait légèrement son pantalon - une bosse qui n'échappa aux regard bleuté, ayant déjà apposé sa paume contre le tissu.

_ "Eric..." sa voix était rauque de désir, bien que grondante, il n'enleva la pression de sa nuque, toujours décidé à ne pas le laisser continuer - passant outre le désir de son corps.

_ "Tu es la seule personne qui réussit m'exciter par des gestes aussi... chastes...et c'est perturbant..."déclara le blondinet.

Un sourire triste craqua au coin de ses lèvres

_ "... je suis sale."

Kôsuke le regarda, aussi perturbé que lui. Et alors que le blond s'apprêta à se glisser aux genoux de l'orangé, ce dernier le releva au niveau de son visage d'une main de fer -de par sa main contre sa nuque.

Il l'embrassa.

Eric sentit un courant électrique lui traverser le corps, lui couper la respiration un moment. Il finit par fermer ses yeux écarquiller, de juste profiter du moment - les sourcils pourtant toujours courbés en une moue attristée.

Ses lèvres furent relâchés. Celle inférieur trembla légèrement alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux passibles de Fujishima.

_ "Tu ne l'es pas."

Eric ne comprit tout de suite l'allusion de sa phrase.

_"Quelqu'un avec des yeux aussi clairs ne peut être sombre."

_ "...q-quoi?" il ne savait s'il devait rire ou pleurer -de rire- à la réplique plutôt idiote de Fuhishima. Un petit sourire en coin pourtant se fissura au coin de ses lèvres.

_ "...j'veux dire... t'as de beaux yeux."

Un silence... puis l'éclat d'un rire cristallin, un bris qui résonna dans toute la pièce ; qui chassa l'obscurité de l'ambiance ; qui partit même bercer le coeur de Kôsuke, le bercer plus fortement, plus rapidement... plus follement.

Kôsuke qui ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il y'avait de drôle, mais apprécia grandement de voir ce beau spectacle, celui du rire d'un ange.

L'ange en question qui trouva son interlocuteur tout simplement adorable d'être aussi... maladroit. L'intention y était pourtant, c'était ce qui l'avait touché... il se pencha pour l'embrasser de son gré.

Puis le reste de son sourire se fit aspirer dans le baiser en même temps que sa lèvre inférieur, Kôsuke venait d'entrouvrit la bouche et de bouffer celle de l'ange, avidement. D'approfondit l'échange, de le rendre endiablé. Eric ne lui refusa rien, il accepterait tout venant de lui... sa langue, son désir... son début d'érection. Car oui, sa main avait retrouvé -innocemment- le chemin vers son entrejambe.

Eric ne savait si Kôsuke était à ce point puceau pour s'enhardir de si peu, ou si...comme lui, peut-être? ...comme pour lui, c'était une affaire de sentiment trop nouveaux?

Il rompit le baiser, à la recherche d'air. Son coeur battait affreusement fort, c'en était handicapant. Il le fixa ensuite de ses azurs à demi-ouverts.

_ "Tu aurais changé d'avis ?..."

Fujishima ne répondit, se penchant seulement pour lui lécher la lèvre. Et Eric en frissonna, continuant à parler - tout en massant cette bosse qu'il avait sous la paume.

_ "Dis, t'as envie de moi?..."

Toujours pas de réponse. La langue glissa contre la mâchoire du blond pour enfin atteindre son cou, le faisant vibrer au point d'expirer bruyamment d'aise. Malgré son coeur qui se serra inconfortablement...

_ " Dis quelque chose..." sa voix était légèrement tremblante.

_ "Eric..." sa voix à lui, en revanche, avait été un soupire profond.

Il y avait de quoi, en même temps, vu que le blond était justement en train de torturer une zone hautement stratégique dans l'anatomie du jeune punk. Ce dernier l'arrêta d'ailleurs, lui attrapa la main en la ramenant derrière sa propre nuque, l'approchant de lui. Automatiquement alors, Eric vint s'asseoir contre les hanches de son hôte, ses cuisses pliés de chaque coté contre le lit.

Et il s'agrippa à ses épaules, tendant son corps en fermant les yeux alors qu'il sentait cette trace humide et chaude se déplacer contre son cou, pour aller jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il entendit la fermeture éclaire de sa veste s'enclencher, puis cette même langue reprendre sa route contre son épiderme... et c'est là qu'il se figea, qu'il serra sa main d'un coup contre les cheveux orangés pour le stopper.

Ce dernier cessa en redressant le menton vers lui. Mais Eric se pressait déjà de refermer le zip de sa veste, un peu... rouge aux joues?

_"... tu es pudique ?" lui demanda Fujishima naturellement..

Son ton aurait dû être davantage surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non, il croyait toujours à un fond de chasteté chez le blondinet. Il le voyait même pur à sa manière. C'était Kôsuke, après tout : il voyait rarement le mal dans les gens.

_ "...non." lui même fut surpris. Il ravala sa gêne, détournant les yeux "je... ce n'est pas beau à regarder."

_ "Pourquoi ?"

Eric s'énerva. Avait-il oublié la vision repoussante de son ventre mangé par ses côte? Au bord de l'anorexie ?

_ "Ce n'est juste pas beau. Tu peux continuer sans me défringuer totalement, non?!"

_ "Non."

Le blond fronça les sourcils...

_ "..."

_ "T'étais déshabillé avec ce mec, alors pourquoi tu refuses d'être nu pour moi ?"

La question éclata dans le silence comme une balle de revolvers. Touché.

Eric abaissa les yeux, honteux de se souvenir de ces événements, tellement que la gêne l'irrita. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'orangé aborde un sujet aussi épineux juste comme ça...

_"Ce n'est pas pareil, bordel..."

Le rouge un peu au joue, et totalement crispé.

_"Je m'en fous d'eux, bordel... mais je ne veux pas te déplaire, à toi... "

_"..."

_"Je ne veux... pas que tu me trouves laid..."

Il sentit une main contre sa joue, une main douce qui, miraculeusement, réussit à chasser ce trop plein de frustrations. Ca l'apaisa incroyablement... La courbe de ses sourcils se neutralisa sans qu'il ne daigne se perdre dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, pas encore.

_ "Je suis tout de même jaloux."

Il le regarda cette fois, interloqué.

_"De ne pas te voir nu."

_"Je t'ai dit que c'était moche..."

_"Alors il faudrait que tu manges."

Le blond se pinça la lèvre, regardant sur le coté, alors qu'il sentait son pouce lui caresser machinalement la joue.

Non, malgré qu'il le trouvait beau, Kôsuke n'allait pas l'encourager dans cette voie. S'il le complimentait- non, qu'il lui disait tout simplement la vérité-, ça n'allait pas donner envie au blond de changer son régime alimentaire, n'est-ce pas ?... Et ça l'inquiétait.

Il se retint alors, se mordit la langue.

_" ...je te plairais si je prenais un peu de poids ?"

Le piercé se pencha pour lui mordiller tendrement le cou,

_"... je te trouve magnifique, Eric... je ne me pensais pas être attiré par les mecs, pourtant..."

Oh, finalement, il n'était pas doué pour garder ça pour lui. Eric en frissonna doucement, en rougit, même, voyant cette flemme en lui rembraser son estomac.

_"Mais je suis toujours jaloux." il ponctua sa phrase en lui mordillant la chair.

_ "T'es surtout borné..." il soupira doucement d'aise, mais finit par abdiquer et abaisser à nouveau la fermeture de sa veste, ne se sentant pas super confortable mais y faisant fi. Il y'avait toujours cette chaleur qui le faisait frissonner. Le simple fait de se trouver contre Kôsuke lui faisait perdre ses moyens, à vrai dire...

Il replaça ses bras autour de ses épaules, commençant à bouger doucement le bassin contre le siens.

L'excitation prit un cran plus important à ce rythme, et Kôsuke en profita pour écarter les pans de du vêtement de la peau pâle, laissant sa langue reprendre son tour de dégringolade. Son torse, puis son téton.

_"Aah..."

Il en pinça son jumeau, un peu étonné car ne s'étant attendu à ce qu'un garçon soit sensible de là... ça le surprit agréablement, en fait. L'excita, surtout.

_ "C'est...hn... ta première fois...avec un mec ?"

_"Oui."

Il crut perdre patience au tremblement de la voix du blond, ses doigts allèrent déboutonner son pantalon.

_ "Tu sais quoi faire ?..."

_ "T'embrasser, te lécher...te prendre."

Eric frémit une nouvelle fois. Pas seulement aux mots cru de l"orangé, mais également à l'intonation grave de sa voix...il continua alors à onduler des hanches contre lui, s'excitant.

_"...tu-"

Kôsuke avala sa phrase, puis sa langue en l'embrassant directement et langoureusement. Eric y répondit, y gémit, le corps tendu.

Sa veste tomba un peu de son épaule, dévoilant la rare pâleur de sa peau. Et Fujishima acheva de la lui faire tomber complètement, dans un bruit mou sur le sol. L'étranger en ferma les yeux fermement, pas très à l'aise, ni en position de pouvoir protester avec la bouche occupée.

Les grandes mains de l'orangé commencèrent à naviguer sur son corps mouvant, fin - trop fin- jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle tombe jusqu'à ses fesses. Le blond, de son coté, se débrouilla pour enlever le t-shirt de son compagnon, rompant ensuite le baiser pour admirer sa perfection - à ses yeux.

A l'aide de Kôsuke, Eric s'appuya sur ses épaules afin de se redresser, le temps que son compagnon ne fasse glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, l'abandonnant ensuite au sol, avec le reste des fringues.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Eric se sentit gêné de se trouver nu... comme si c'était sa première fois, tiens. Erg, il ne voulait pas penser à sa véritable première fois, en fait.

Ah, il oublia vite à quoi il pensait. La main du rouquin vint empoigner son érection avec la sienne, et commença à les frotter mutuellement.

_ "Je croyais..aah-, que c'était ta ...hm...première fois..." essoufflé, il reposa son menton contre l'épaule large de Kôsuke.

_"Hm..."

Ce mec était né pour être gay ou quoi? Ou avait-il une prédilection au sexe? En tout cas, ce n'est pas cette caractéristique qui se voyait chez lui lorsque on le regardait, de loin, très loin.

Eric gémit de nouveau au frottement inlassable contre sa zone sensible, nichant sa tête contre le cou offert à son nez. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait tout contrôler et le dominer... le voilà déjà qu'il défaillait dans ses bras.

_ "Il faut... que je me prépare..."

Le rouquin le regardait, un peu interrogatif. Le blond en rougit. Et devinant qu'il n'avait rien de "pratique" pour l'aider à se préparer, il commença à se lécher les doigts, longuement, croyant brûler sous le regard qui lui vrillait l'échine malgré qu'il était en face de lui - tant il était perçant.

Kôsuke grimaça à ce supplice.

_ "Ca va prendre du temps ?..."

C'était un peu sa manière poli de lui demander de se dépêcher, qu'il ne tenait plus. Mais c'était déjà grand chose venant de lui. Lui, qui était si patient de coutume...

Et, sérieusement, malgré la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver bandant lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid.

Les doigts salivés, il s'appuyé contre le corps contre lui pour se préparer sommairement, s'excitant davantage. Et excitant aussi terriblement son partenaire, vu que les gémissements qui en résultaient perçaient tout droit l'oreille de ce dernier, sa bouche étant proche.

Après cette douce torture, Kôsuke finit par craquer et l'attraper par les hanches. Eric comprit, se pencha un pue en arrière pour piquer un préservatif de sa poche puis l'ouvrit, avant de le dérouler contre le sexe tendu de son amant. Il s'accrocha à lui puis, doucement, guida le membre jusqu'à l'antre de son intimité... avant de s'empaler lentement sur lui.

_"Aaaah..."

Les chairs du blond enlacèrent étroitement le sexe en eux, arrachant un râle de plaisir à l'orangé, qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une sensation aussi... étourdissante. Les doigts à la taille fine de Sutr se raffermirent sous la tension, et les jambes de ce dernier commencèrent à trembloter légèrement alors qu'il appuyait sa plante des pieds contre le lit, juste dernière le dos de son amant désormais.

Kôsuka alla nicher sa tête contre le cou pâle.

_"As-tu mal?.."

_"Hhn..."

Il se mordille la lèvre, haletant, puis le regarda. Réalisant alors qu'il avait Kôsuke en lui... Kôsuke...

Ce dernier agrippa ses cuisses, puis doucement, commença à le faire bouger. Il ne fut pas longtemps pour que la chambre soit inondée par des gémissements purement... érotiques. Limite, on se demanderait si de la buée n'allait pas se coller contre le miroir de sa chambre.

Puis les gémissements furent remplacés par des cris non retenus, qui donnaient littéralement le tournis à Kôsuke. Eric finit par appuyer sa main contre le genou de son amant, s'aidant pour approfondir la cadence de ses reins, donner autant de plaisir à l'orangé qu'il en recevait.

Les va-et-vient devinent plus aisés, plus rapide, malgré la pression que l'orangé sentait toujours contre son sexe. L'étroitesse.

_"Kô...Kôsuke..."

Les lèvres gonflés, le regard brillant. Ce bleu complètement embrumé par le plaisir ou le désir ressentit... puis ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui collaient à son front en sueur, ces petits détails qui complétaient une oeuvre d'art aux yeux du jeune punk.

Tellement qu'il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps... Il porta alors l'une de ses main entre leurs deux corps, commençant à branler franchement le membre de son amant, arrachant des tremblement visible au bras du blond -celui qui se soutenait contre le genou de Kôsuke. Il finit d'ailleurs par lâche prise, n'ayant pas assez de force, et s'appuyer contre le torse un peu en sueur en face de lui.

C'est sans qu'il s'y attende. Un dernier coup de hanches poignarda sa prostate, le faisant se tendre au point de cambrer entièrement son dos. A ce moment même où il sentit son amant se déverser en lui - enfin, contre la capote. Il se prodigua à lui-même un dernier coup de hanche avant d'exploser à son tour, juste entre leurs deux corps, tout en serrant atrocement le sexe en lui.

Leurs deux corps se soulevaient puis se tarissaient à l'unisson, fatigués, malgré que le débat ne dura bien longtemps. Le désir avait été à son comble.

Le silence de la pièce paraîtrait presque religieux -aussi ironique que ça puisse l'être- après la cassation de tout ce boucan. Et leurs deux muscles se relâchèrent alors que les deux amants revenaient du méandre du plaisir.. Entre autres. Ce fut le blond qui émargea en premier, puis se retira.

Le corps encore légèrement tremblant, il ne sentit pour autant la chaleur en lui se tarir. Non, elle était toujours présente... réchauffant l'espace de son intimité vidé, à présent. Il partit se blottir contre Kôsuke. Ce dernier ayant les omoplates appuyés contre le mur dernière lui, aussi haletant que lui.

_"...t'es sûr que c'est ta première fois ?" questionna le blond en finissant par rompre le silence, la voix enrouée.

Kôsuke ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Juste le regarder, sans répondre.

Il leva sa main encore un peu moite, et la glissa contre la mâchoire de la gueule de l'ange, le rapprochant de lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_ "Est-ce que tu te sens sale?..." lui demanda-t-il intimement contre ses lèvres.

_"Non... je me sens assaini"

* * *

Juste, petite note. Je cherche un/une bilingue pour m'aider dans la traduction d'un de mes fics en anglais (je dis bien juste m'aider, pas la traduire). Genre corriger mes fautes, par exemple DD: si intéressé, mp pliz.

Voualà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon (*va change le rating du recueil, pour le coup*) zont sali les draps ET le rating, ces pervers, pfeuh 3


	4. Kôsuke Fujishima X Eric Sutr

Un OS imprévu à l'occasion de mes 19 ans XD toujours sur le couple Kôsuke et Eric (m'inspirent trop D:)

J'ai aucune idée de ce que ça a donné, mais euh... c'est un peu guimauve, et je trouve ça booof. Mais pas au point de pas la poster, alors...

Ah oui, c'est aussi mon premier essai pour le POV, j'trouve que c'est plus "fluide" d'écrire en "Je", en fait, surtout que le but de ce chapitre c'est d'étaler les sentiments de Eric. J'espère ne pas l'avoir massacré au passage DDD:

enjoooy, j'espère ~

* * *

Il fait sans doute froid, mais la froideur de mon âme me paraît encore plus glaciale que le climat.

Je ramène mes genoux contre moi, y enfouissant mon visage, puis je fais de même en glissant mes mains gelés sous mon sweater, contre mon ventre.

Par contre, je déteste avoir les mains gelées.

Je sens ma capuche commencer à s'alourdir à force d'aspirer l'eau de la pluie. Pas qu'elle en fait, même mes vêtements commencent à me coller désagréablement au corps, traçant sans doute plus franchement mes maigres formes... C'est là qu'une image me revient en tête, une image qui me fait pincer le coeur de jalousie : cette femme. Cette femme avec ses jolies formes à agripper, un joli visage et... qui collait Kôsuke. J'en grimace. Mais aucune eau salée ne vient brouiller mes yeux. Je les garde fixés sur une flaque d'eau en train de se former progressivement en face de moi.

J'ignore la douleur dans ma poitrine, me sentant encore plus apathique. Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? J'en ai aucune idée. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, le ciel avait déjà été gris avant mon arrivé. Après mon départ de la maison de Kôsuke... je serre le poing sous mon pull avec une certaine difficulté - sans doute dû à la mauvaise circulation de sang.

J'en ai marre de lui, je le déteste. Je sais que je lui avais déjà glissé que j'étais un chien... mais il n'est pas obligé de me le confirmer en me traitait vraiment comme un clébard! Le pire, c'est que ce con ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il me fait du... mal. Ma gorge se serre, mais je ravale mes larmes. Reprends-toi, Eric Sutr, on t'a traité de manière bien pire. Je me demande alors si je ne suis pas en train d'exagérer, pourquoi je deviens si faible quand ça le concerne lui? Il doit me voir comme quelqu'un de pathétique, en fait. Ouais, il doit avoir pitié de moi.

Je n'aime pas sa gentillesse. Je réalise que j'ai de moins en moins de mal à la supporter. Tout à l'heure j'avais même... -je déglutis- renverser par terre le bol de céréale qu'il m'avait préparé. Il n'avait rien dit, juste fixé avec son regard de paumé de la vie. J'avais finit par culpabiliser trop vite et nettoyer le bordel que j'avais foutu par terre. Tch, c 'est de sa faute, merde! Sa faute, tout est de sa faute, tout a toujours été de sa faute. De m'affaiblir, de me faire éprouver des sentiments pareils... puis de me glacer jusqu'à l'âme, comme maintenant. Il agit toujours comme ça... à être tendre et attentionné quand nous sommes que tous les deux, puis à m'oublier, à me faire passer pour l'"animal de compagnie", le chien de service, une fois qu'il est mieux accompagné! Guh... peut-être que ma jalousie m'aveugle, mais mon mal être n'est pas exagéré, lui.

Ouais, il ne l'est pas... Je serre un peu plus le poing, relevant un peu mieux les yeux pour regarder une pille de sac poubelles jonchant le coin du mur. Mais je ne peux même pas en vouloir à la meuf, non. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir un plus beau corps que le miens, d'être plus séduisante et d'être... plus à son goût. La dernière fois que j'avais grogné sur une "amie" qui l'accompagnait, il m'avait engueulé à cause de mon comportement (j'avais été désagréable avec elle...). Mais il pige pas qu'elles abusent de lui, ces catins! Ils abusent de sa bonté ! Je voulais juste le protéger... je voulais juste... Ma gorge se serre, et cette fois, quelques larmes viennent embrouiller ma vision, tordant le coin de mes lèvres.

C'est là que j'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher. Je m'essuie alors grossièrement les yeux avec mon manche mouillé (par la pluie) et rabats mieux la capuche sur ma tête, sans relever les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie d'attirer l'attention, alors j'espérais que la personne me prendrait pour une sorte de sans-abris et passerait juste sans rien de plus.

_ "Eric!"

Mais cette voix..; me fait figer. Je relève alors les yeux tandis que je le vois, lui, accourir vers moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, il me dévisager, peut-être pour vérifier si je n'ai rien. Moi, je le fixe juste.

_"Je t'ai enfin trouvé... qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?..."

Il est aussi mouillé que moi. J'en grimace légèrement, cet imbécile... me cherchait depuis tout à l'heure ? Pas le temps de le maudire davantage de me faire culpabiliser ainsi, il s'accroupit à mon niveau. Mais sa proximité, loin de me faire plaisir cette fois, m'hérissa le poils.

_"Je prends de l'air." répondis-je sèchement.

_"Tu prends plutôt de l'eau,... "

A cet instant, il relève la main pour la rapprocher de ma joue... mais ne la touche pas.

_"Tu es blessé."

Léger blanc. Avant de réaliser que, certes, je ressentais une petite brûlure contre ma joue. Bah, j'sais plus où j'ai dû m'écorcher... Je fronce les sourcils, les poils toujours redressés.

_"C'est qu'une égratignure, idiot..."

Ca lui ressemble bien, toujours à s'inquiéter pour des trucs aussi futiles, à omettre la part la plus importante de la situation. Tch. Ça m'énerve. C'est là que je sens ses doigts se poser contre ma joue, à l'endroit supposé de mon égratignure, et, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour avant que je ne lui claque la mâchoire contre sa main, le mordant sans remords. Quand je vous dis que je suis vraiment irrité.

Je le fixe, tentant de le foudroyer du regard en plus, mais... il avait à peine cillé, ne grimaçait même pas. Il gardait juste sa tête d'impassible en me couvant du regard.

Ca me désamorça. Au point de décompresser la pression de mes dents, troublé. Mon coeur avait aussi raté un ou deux battements à son doux regard... merde, comment il fait? J'veux savoir,...je voudrais savoir pour pouvoir lui refaire le même truc, pour qu'il ressente aussi ces fourmillements dans son ventre lorsqu'il me regarde. Qu'il se sente affaiblit en ma présence... je stoppe mes pensées, car ils finissent par m'énerver moi-même - et relâche également la main de Kôsuke.

Je regarde alors la trace de mes dents sur sa peau, mais ne culpabilise pas plus que ça, mieux, je lui fais même la gueule en le défiant du regard. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'irrite autant au point ou je le... morde. J'aurais peut-être dû mordre plus fort, tiens.

Il ne dit toujours rien, mais je continue de l'observer. Il abaisse un peu sa paume au niveau de ma bouche.

_"Lèche."

Je déglutit mal, sentant quelque chose au fond de moi vibrer à cet ordre. Et, bien vite, mon mentale de clébard prit le dessus sur mon irritation. J'abaisse les yeux, puis sort la langue pour la dérouler contre le revers de sa main, et réitère le geste. En fait... ça m'apaise. J'en plisse les yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'prend.

Ma propre réaction me fit cependant froncer le nez, jusqu'à ce qu'il retire sa main de lui même et qu'il glisse sa paume contre le bout de mes cheveux mouillés. Je vois son visage en marbre perdre de sa composure, et grimacer légèrement alors qu'il me lâche un "Tu vas attraper froid.". Ca me fit soupirer puis écarter sa main brusquement. Oui, je décide de reprendre à lui faire la gueule.

_"Eric..."

Je l'ignore.

_ "Viens avec moi." sa prise sur mon épaule appuie son "ordre". Non, en fait, il ne se rend même pas compte quand il prend ce ton imposant qui pousse à lui obéir. Peut-être que c'est ce qui lui a valu d'être autant populaire au près des bêtes...

_"Non."

Je ne veux pas céder, je ne veux plus être ce chien qu'il dresse d'un seul regard. Je veux qu'il me voit différemment. Merde, qu'il aille se faire foutre, déjà!

Mais non, il reste là, juste là, à coté de moi. Comme moi, il cale son dos au mur et se meurt dans le silence. Ca me fit crisper, mais pourtant... sa présence ne me déplaît pas.

Alors je continue de l'ignorer, même si au fond de moi, je sais que Kôsuke est imbattable lorsqu'il s'agit de patienter... pas comme moi.

Et petit à peu, malgré moi, je sens mon visage se détendre et les vapes m'emporter. Quelque part entre l'inconscience et le sommeil, je réussis à caler ma tête contre quelque chose d'humide à mes cotés. C'est chaud, pourtant et... ce parfum qui me fait à chaque fois sentir en sécurité.

Ce parfum...J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup en réalisant. C'est là que je me fige en voyant le visage de Kôsuke tout près du mien... trop près. Et moi, l'oreille appuyé contre son épaule. Lui même s'était figé. Qu'allait-t-il faire, là?... M'embrasser? Je rougis à cette perspective, mais reste pourtant ici sans bouger, respirant son souffle chaud tant il était proche de mes lèvres.

Et finalement, il rompt la distance et finit par les poser contre les miennes, m'arrachant un frisson et des fourmillements dans tout mon corps. Mon coeur se réchauffe, mais ça me fait peur. Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser aller pour ensuite... qu'il se désintéresse de moi. Je me recule en grimaçant, la manche contre les lèvres. Tiens, avait-il cessé de pleuvoir ?

Son regard me fixe, et je crusse le voir luire de tristesse pendant un instant.

_"Je suis désolé."

Il s'excuse... je détourne les yeux.

_"Vas-t-en."

Je n'avais plus envie, finalement. Peu importe combien ça semblait être tentant, je sais que le lendemain sera pire. La chute sera indéniable, et si je me laisse faire par lui... j'aurais encore plus de difficulté à me relever. Ça me tailladait le coeur, mais je décidais de patienter pour qu'il s'en aille avant de... de rien. De faire comme j'ai toujours fait : d'endurer tout ça tout seul.

Mais lui, il ne s'en va pas, ce connard.

_"Mais dégage!"

Je gueule, maudissant ma voix d'avoir tremblée pendant ce moment où il fallait me montrer plus convaincant que jamais.

_ "Je ne partirai pas sans toi, Eric."

Sa phrase me désamorce encore, mais je n'ose toujours pas le toiser. Si je le faisais, il allait encore m'envoûter avec je ne sais quel sort pour que je lui cède... Je n'étais pas faible, merde! C'est juste lui qui m'affaiblissait...

_"Moi, si."

Et je me lève doucement - pour ne pas provoquer de vertige ou autre. Et quand je croise son regard, la surprise que j'y lis m'encourage un peu. Il ne doit pas être habitué à ce que je me rebelle contre lui, n'est-ce pas ?... Il se lève à son tour, et c'est là que je pense voir son masque de neutralité craqueler.

_"Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal?"

Cette question m'achève, détend même la crispation de mes épaules sous la surprise. Ce... con.

_"Je t'ai fait du mal?"

Il lisait dans mon regard? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Ces mots achevèrent d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et me faire baisser la tête. Mon énervement se dissipait autant que les nuages à cet instant , les premiers lueurs du crépuscule frayèrent leur chemin dans le bout de ruelle où je me trouvais.

Où nous nous trouvions.

_"Eric..."

Je sens ses pas s'approcher. Mon dieu, qu'il ne s'approche pas, je ne suis pas en état de faire face à son regard. Merde!

_"Ne me déteste pas."

...ces mots m'exaspérèrent, pour une raison encore méconnue. Je lève le regard, me montrant plus ennuyé que jamais.

_"T'es vraiment une cause perdue, toi."

Je lui prend la main et le tire à ma suite - heureusement, il se laisse faire, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le tirer de mon propre gré sinon.

_"J'ai pas envie d'avoir ton rhume sur le dos, je ne saurais pas te soigner"

Non, je ne saurais pas le faire aussi bien que-... c'est là que je réalise mes mots prononcés et que je rougis légèrement. Mais je ne dis rien sauf.

_"C'est bon on rentre."

Le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il serait resté avec moi toute la nuit si je ne m'étais pas décidé à me lever...

* * *

Pas besoin de suite, c'juste un truc court et mignon, même si la fin aurait pu être travaillée, j'avoue... enfin, j'espère que ça vous a un peu plu quand-même :s


	5. Mikoto Suoh X Izumo Kusanagi

Bad Dream - Keane

J'espère n'être pas virée ooc :(

ENJOY.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité du bar, deux orbes dorées s'éveillèrent brusquement.

Mikoto respirait à grande goulée l'air, comme s'il avait oublié pendant un moment comment faire. Il fixa la pénombre sans savoir où il se trouvait, alors que peu à peu sa conscience se stabilisait en même temps que ses sens. Sa vision s'accoutuma à la noirceur, à la réalité.

Il cligna des yeux tandis qu'il se redressait péniblement, le corps lourd, en nage, fatigué. Il venait juste de sortit d'une bataille contre lui-même, et avait réussit à s'échapper du cauchemar cette fois.

Son dos courbé donnait l'impression qu'il supportait le poids du monde contre ses épaules, son visage tiré dans la fatigue était un peu creusé. Il releva cependant ses yeux las, balayant l'endroit vide. Personne à ses cotés, personne pour lui demander s'il avait encore cauchemardé...

"As-tu encore fait un cauchemar ?"

Le souvenir de la voix résonna douloureusement dans sa tête, ou contre ses oreilles, il ne savait. Il ne savait plus faire la différence. Il s'en foutait de tout.

_"... ouais."

Lâcha-t-il finalement, et sa réponse n'eut comme réplique que son propre écho. Il était conscient qu'il parlait à lui-même. Ou peut-être que non ? Il ne savait plus, en fait. Qu'importe, de toute manière?

"Haha, arrête de tirer cette tête d'enterrement! N'est-ce pas un soulagement de revenir à la réalité ?"

_"Mais tu ne fais plus parti de la réalité."

Continua-t-il en osant fermer les yeux, sa voix resta froide, sans ton. Aussi vide d'intonation que son regard manquait de lueurs.

"Bien sûr que si! Je suis partout~"

Il serra le poing lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se relâchant pour une fois à laisser ses traits se crisper dans de la souffrance. C'est vrai, tout lui rappelait Totsuka. Que ce soit ce bonsaï disposé sur le comptoir, ou cette couverture qui se trouvait à ses pieds, ce bar, cette table basse ou encore, ... cette guitare.

_"Tu es ... partout sauf à mes cotés."

Continua-t-il de répondre dans le vide, sans se soucier plus que ça. Son bras se tendit et il prit le bras de la guitare pour la ramener contre lui. L'odeur du bois de l'instrument lui chatouilla le nez et lui fit rappeler de vieux souvenirs.

"Ne dis pas ça, Mikoto... tout va s'arranger, tu verras."

Pendant un flash de mémoire, il crut revoir son sourire.

Ses doigts glissèrent contre les cordes dans une mélodie peu harmonieuse alors qu'il finissait par écarter d'un coup l'instrument, se prenant ensuite la tête dans les mains.

_"Totsuka."

Il attendit, que la voix lui réponde. Peu importe si c'était dans sa tête... mais cette dernière n'en fit rien. Tout allait s'arranger, hein? Tu es cruel, Totsuka Tatara. Cruel.

_"Totsuka... j'ai fait un cauchemar..."

Il ferma les yeux étroitement, ses propres doigts balayant les mèches rouges qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il espérait que la voix soit intéressée et lui demande encore sa question, qu'il lui redemande de quoi il avait rêvé, comme il aimait l'embêter à chaque fois...

_"J'me réveille... et tu n'es plus là."

"... je suis désolé, King..."

La voix avait répondu avec dépit. Il écarta les doigts et releva le visage, pour réaliser encore le vide sidérant autour de lui. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Qu'on le réveille! Qu'on le réveille. Il ne voulait pas que la voix de Totsuka devienne un cauchemar, il ne voulait plus que les seuls souvenirs qui restaient de lui ne le fassent plus souffrir que ne l'apaisent...

"Désolé..."

Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles, bloquant son ouïe et sa respiration. Il ferma également les yeux, voulant s'isoler de lui-même. Il voulait faire évaporer toute cette chaleur que le blond avait laissée en lui, qu'il avait oubliée en lui, en partant ainsi sans l'emporter. Chaleur qui devint humidité à présent, mais qui restât bloquée au palais de sa gorge, qui se condensât même en sueur dans son dos...

Un eau qui remplit son coeur jusqu'à le lui alourdir effroyablement. Si avant cette chaleur l'emmitouflait, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus qu'une eau dans laquelle il se noyait.

Et plus les secondes passaient, plus il sombrait dans les profondeurs de cette mer. Là où tout se corrompait et se tintait de noirceur. Même son sourire... Dieu, depuis quand était-il devenu aussi dépendant de ce sourire ? S'il l'avait su avant... il lui en aurait sans doute voulu, à ce blond. Il aurait alors essayé de le lui arracher - sans le vouloir réellement.

Et son corps ? Il le détestait, il le détestait d'être aussi parfait. Il détestait cette habitude qu'il avait pris chaque matin, de se réveiller, le trouver à coté de lui, et ainsi de prendre le temps de le contempler sous les lueurs du jour. Il pourrait alors vous jurer que sa peau absorbait l'éclat du soleil...

Et maintenant, Mikoto, hein? Maintenant, tout ce que tu pourrais contempler chaque matin c'est ta déchéance dans les gouffres en flemmes. Le feu que Totsuka avait allumé en toi, mais dans lequel tu cramais, là, tout de suite.

La pression devint insupportable, lui étripait les entrailles de l'intérieur. Il en avait marre de ce coeur, mon dieu, faîtes qu'il ne batte plus...!

Mais c'est là qu'il sentit brusquement une chaleur se glisser à son dos, l'enlacer. Il se figea en écarquillant les yeux, défaillant.

_"Totsuka?..."

Malgré lui, l'espoir qu'il soit revenu étincela en lui.

_"Non, Mikoto..."

Cette voix... Izumo.

_"..."

Il sentit la main de son ami se crisper contre l'avant de son t-shirt, et c'est là qu'il réalisa... qu'il était en train de carboniser le canapé dans lequel il se trouvait. Le canapé et son ami.

Il cessa d'un coup, troublé. Mais son coeur consterné trouva repos - même si brièvement- lorsqu'il concentra son attention sur Izumo au lieu de sur lui-même. Il lui attrapa la main, voulant l'attirer vers l'avant pour voir les dégâts, mais il faisait noir de toutes façons.

_ "...je t'ai brûlé?"

_ "Je ne sais pas..." sa voix était légèrement haletante, mais son sourire en coin se sentait.

Mikoto serra les dents, il était sûr de lui avoir fait mal, maintenant. Il s'apprêta alors à se lever pour allumer la lumière, sauf que les bras de Izumo l'en dissuadèrent, s'appuyant davantage contre ses épaules.

_"A ta place, j'éviterai d'allumer la lumière..."

_"..." ... l'avait-il brûlé à ce point ? Son coeur se serra.

_ "Je n'ai pas envie de voir dans quel état se trouve mon canapé, maintenant."

Le ton était léger malgré tout, mais n'allégea pas pour autant la culpabilité de son roi. Même si, certes, sa présence le réconfortait... Mikoto aurait pu balayer ses bras et se lever pour allumer la lumière quand-même, mais...

Il sentit des lèvres se poser contre son cou, le Roi n'en réagit point.

_"Tes flemmes n'ont jamais été aussi brûlantes, Mikoto..."

_ "Izu-"

_"Je vais bien." l'avait-il coupé, avant de reprendre plus doucement "Je vais bien... je ne regrette pas de partager ta peine."

Il en fronça les sourcils. Idiot de Izumo. Tu encaissais déjà ta propre peine, alors celle de ton Roi en plus?...

_"Imbécile."

_"Je suis aussi ton vassal, Mikoto... ne l'oublie pas."

A cette phrase, Mikoto attrapa mieux sa main et l'attira par la force d'un bras, le faisant donc basculer vers l'avant et atterrir la tête contre ses propres genoux, le regard luisant dans l'obscurité, le fixant sans doute.

_"Oh là..." commença-t-il, de son éternel air léger.

Il attrapa alors son portable et l'enclencha, utilisant son éclairage pour étudier les supposés dégâts sur l'avant bras du blond. La peau paraissait effectivement plus rouge... trop rouge.

_"Et si tu me les léchais?"

Il le fixa un moment, assez longtemps jusqu'à ce que l'éclairage du téléphone ne s'éteigne.

_ "Tu ne veux pas ? Ca ne te ressemble p-"

Il avait rapproché l'avant bras de sa bouche, et déroulé sa langue contre la peau au goût limite métallique.

_"Ah, ta langue est chaude... ça n'apaise pas vraiment la brûlure..."

Le Roi en grimaça légèrement.

_" Alors va te foutre dans de l'eau froide, idiot."

_"Non..." Il se redressa , enroula un bras autour de l'épaule de son souverain "Continue."

Izumo porta lentement sa main à sa propre chemise, commençant à la déboutonner. "Je me suis fait mal, là aussi."

_ "...tu m'fais quoi, là?"

_ "Je t'aide à te racheter, bien sûr..."

_ "..."

Il échangea un regard. Peut-être qu'il n'y voyait pas très bien pour y lire quelque chose, cependant, l'impression dégagée de Izumo, elle, était bien claire.

Il était aussi déchiré que lui.

Leurs visages se joignirent, d'abord lentement, puis plus franchement une fois les lèvres collées.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mikoto goûtait à la bouche de Izumo, mais ça remontait à tellement longtemps... il ne se souvenait même plus si le barman fumait déjà à cette époque. Retrouver ses lèvres dans ce genre de situation... lui faisait enlever toute saveur, à vrai dire - sauf celle du tabac que les deux partageaient. Le goût était donc aussi amère sur la langue que fade au coeur... et pourtant.

Pourtant, le contact doux des lèvres fut des plus consolant.

Une fois l'échange rompu, ils demeurèrent silencieux. Mikoto sentit les doigts du blond venir lui effleurer la joue, et ça ne le fit pas défroncer les sourcils pour autant. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la douceur réussirait à apaiser sa conscience torturée ; bien au contraire, il y'a encore quelques minutes, il avait eut juste envie d'envoyer chier tout le monde, de faire du mal - de se faire du mal.

_ "Je ne supporterai de perdre mon Roi..."

Sa voix s'éteignit avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le "aussi". C'était encore dur à admettre... même pour lui. Il avait peur, il paniquait à l'idée de perdre Mikoto en plus de son meilleur ami d'enfance... il ne supporterait définitivement pas ça. Alors c'était de son devoir de s'occuper de son souverain, d'être là pour l'épauler, le... préserver. Et peu importe la façon et les manières.

_ "... va rafraîchir tes brûlures."

Un léger soupir se fit entendre, Mikoto sentit l'agrippe de son ami sur son haut, l'attirer à sa suite alors que ce dernier s'allongeait dos au canapé. Le rouge, s'étant laissant faire par surprise - un peu-, s'appuya sur ses avant bras pour ne pas écraser le barman, avant de fixer à nouveau les ombrages de son visage.

_ "D'avoir abîmé une partie de mon corps en plus du canapé... tu es loin d'avoir expié ta faute, King."

Le Roi grogna légèrement, mais se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre le cou, remontant jusqu'à la mâchoire tendrement. Il ne le faisait pas par contrainte, non... il en avait envie. Mais tout comme Izumo, il se cachait derrière ce faux prétexte d'expiation de faute.

Sa langue arriva au niveau de son oreille, où il déroula sa langue, arrachant un frémissement au blond - bien malgré lui. Mais malgré qu'il avait le goût de Izumo sous la langue, le rouge ne put s'empêcher de penser à Totsuka... à sa manière d'être chatouilleux lorsqu'il lui glissait la main sous son pull, remontant contre son ventre. Totsu tentait alors d'étouffer son léger rire, ennuyant son Roi de ne pas le voir s'exciter...

_ "Mikoto..."

...mais ce n'était pas Totsuka. Le roi sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il croquait contre le cartilage de l'oreille. Il se sentait coupable, affligé...

Fatigué.

Mais malgré qu'il ne savourait ce qu'il faisait, il continua quand-même. Il se mit à finir de déboutonner la chemise de son ami, c'est alors qu'il lui ordonna calmement :

_ "Parle-moi."

Qu'il parle, qu'il le guide... ou il risquait de se perdre dans son illusion.

Izumo resta muet un instant, avant de relever son avant bras et de le poser contre son front.

_ "...ça me rappelle des souvenirs..."

Pitié, tout sauf des souvenirs... tous étaient saturés par Totsuka. Sa mémoire en était salie.

_ " La première fois qu'on l'avait fait... on était encore jeunes, c'était... maladroit."

Et il partit dans un bref rire sans joie - mais sans amertume non plus. Juste un rire vidé, il abaissa alors son avant bras contre ses yeux - malgré la pénombre. Mikoto avait glissé sa bouche jusqu'à la gorge de son vieil amant, reprenant ses baisers et ses pincements sans s'arrêter de dégringoler progressivement - tentant de garder une certaine impassibilité à la narration du barman. Alors qu'au fond de lui... au fond de lui son coeur palpitait sur du charbon.

_ "Je me souviens... que je pensais avoir craqué sur toi."

Les baisers cessèrent une secondes, deux... trois, avant que le roi ne reprenne en conquérant la peau des clavicules.

_ "...mais c'était bête et... faux."

Moment de flottement... mais qu'ils firent mine d'enterrer.

_ "Bête ?"

Il continua, léchant l'épiderme qu'il trouvât... plus chaude que la normal - lui aurait-il brûlé une partie de son buste également ?... Mais son esprit resta concentré sur ses paroles.

_ "Oui, c'était de nouvelles sensations pour moi, sans doute que ça m'avait fasciné au début..."

_ "Ah... seulement au début?" il lécha un téton et arracha - cette fois - un frémissement au blond.

_ "... je m'y suis accoutumé, ensuite."

Suoh glissa ses doigts librement contre le ventre du blond, en une caresse ralentie.

_ "Tu étais moins passif avant."

Izumo esquissa un sourire fébrile, malgré que ça ne se voyait dans la noirceur.

_ "C'est toi qui dois te racheter, Mikoto... moi, je n'ai pas à lever le petit doigt ~"

Encore cette histoire de "repentance" derrière laquelle il se cachait.

Sa langue traîna flegmatiquement contre la chair, avant de finalement cesser. Perdant d'un coup goût à toute chose, au point de sentir sa langue pâteuse et sa bouche en caoutchouc. Chaque syllabe, chaque pensée ou soupir le ramenait à Totsuka, inlassablement ;

_ "Je ne pourrais jamais me racheter de sa mort."

La phrase éclata, brisant l'ambiance et défonçant le coeur des deux jeunes hommes.

Le Roi avait échoué à protéger cette personne qui avait reconnu son pouvoir comme protection et non une destruction... n'était-ce pas une foutue ironie? Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus... à quoi lui servait son pouvoir, au juste? A part lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un banal humain, né pour haïr. Aimer, peu être, mais seulement pour mieux haïr après.

Tu avais tort, Totsuka. Ne vois-tu pas que tu avais tort? Il n'était pas fait pour protéger, il n'avait même pas réussi à te protéger, toi, son amour. Et faire exploser les entrailles de ton assassin ne te ramènerait pas. Alors quoi, Totsuka? Quel autre mensonge tu me sortirais pour te rattraper si tu étais encore en vie? Ah... sans doute qu'il ne le saura jamais.

Mikoto posa son front contre le torse, inerte. Il sentit alors les doigts de son vassal lui glisser dans les cheveux, affectueusement. Ce fut le coup de grâce qui fit craqueler son expression, essorer son coeur jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Les larmes sillonnèrent ses traits crevassés par la douleur, échouant contre le torse du vassal, dans le silence. Il serra les dents, tandis qu'un râle commença à faire vibrer son torse. Sans laisser indifférent le coeur de son ami... consterné, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans cet état, il en fut bouleversé au point d'oublier pendant un moment sa propre affliction.

Kusanagi continua de caresser machinalement la chevelure de feu, ravalant tant bien que mal son propre chagrin. Il tenta de l'amorcer par un sourire, mais pas pour son roi, car ce dernier ne le voyait...

Les tremblements de son souverain cessèrent bien vite, s'en suivit un silence religieux. Izumo sentait qu'il devait utiliser des gants pour traiter avec Mikoto, à présent... car il avait beau le connaître depuis des années, ce dernier ne pouvait qu'éprouver un mal atroce pour s'être permis de se montrer fragile, _**même**_ avec lui. Et pourtant, combien de peine il avait déjà encaissé à lui seul...

Le poids de Suoh s'ôta de son torse, alors il releva les yeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner était la forme de son corps le surplombant, ça en plus de quelques reliefs de sa peau.

Mikoto se pencha sur la table basse et chercher à l'aveuglette son paquet de cigarette, une fois trouvé, il en choppa une et l'alluma.

Izumo crut apercevoir à l'instant la moiteur de sa joue, luisant brièvement à la flammèche du briquet.

Se sentant vide, le rouge se cala au dossier du canapé, essuyant son visage de sa manche le temps d'écarter la clope. Et alors qu'il reprit à se boucher les poumons, il sentit la main du blond contre sa cuisse. Il en resta silencieux, même à ses paroles :

_ "Tu sais que je n'aime pas les gens qui ne terminent pas ce qu'ils entament."

Le murmure glissa contre son oreille.

Suoh Mikoto se sentit redevable au blond à ce moment, qu'il continue à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il lui attrapa alors les cheveux de sa main libre, répondant d'une voix égale

_ "Justement... c'est _toi _qui a commencé."

Il aurait pu le contredire, mais... il jugea que leurs mots échangés seraient de trop, à présent.

Alors il se tut.

Une nouvelle fois, il glissa ses doigts contre la joue de son roi, le tournant vers lui alors qu'il apposait ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrait les siennes puis rejoignait sa langue. Il avait choisit de garder sa salive pour _ça_.

Le baiser était... mature, rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé il y'a de cela des années. Car oui, Izumo s'en souvenait toujours, mais il mettrait sa main au feu que son leader avait tout oublié de ce moment...

En fait, le baiser était autant mature que fatigué, presque... désespéré ? Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendait compte.

Le roi avait gardé la main fermement collé à la nuque de son vassal, l'empêchant de se reculer. Mais dut le relâcher lorsque ce dernier remonta ses doigts contre sa cuisse jusqu'à entrouvrir son jean. Sans hésiter davantage, il glissa entre les genoux de son amant.

Mikoto se rappela de la clope qu'il tenait toujours, mais qui avait déjà décendré entre temps. A nouveau, il la porta à sa bouche, la consommant tout en suivant du regard l'ombre du barman.

Après cela, le temps se distordit au point où désir et plaisir devinrent de simples réflexes pour eux.

Le blond avait saisit le membre de son roi - après l'avoir préalablement excité, et se faisait à présent un devoir... de le torturer. Lapement, pincement de lèvres, coup de langue... une palette de plaisir où on cédait avant même de songer d'y résister.

Roi qui avait finit par abandonner sa cigarette et préféré accroché ses doigts dans la chevelure noircie du blond. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir scruter très bien l'expression du rouge, Izumo pouvait néanmoins se gorger des grognements ou des soupirs qu'il lui arrachait.

_ "Je ne pensais pas... que tu savais t'y prendre..." avait lâché Mikoto, taquin et peu subtile.

_ "Oh, je suis sûr que tu saurais te débrouiller aussi bien que moi, Mikoto" lui avait-il répliqué, du tac au tac : du Kusanagi tout craché.

Le rouge esquissa un faible sourire au coin, légèrement amusé, mais finit par vite serrer les lèvres en sentant la cavité buccale de son amant dévorer son sexe, le plongeant dans une chaleur des plus excitante. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il n'y avait pas que les mouvements qu'il commençât à prodiguer qui lui firent perdre la tête, ni l'altération de la pression des lèvres de Izumo qu empêchait Mikoto d'anticiper le plaisir. Et c'était aussi sans compter les coups de langue qui joignaient toujours les mouvements, tantôt s'enroulant autour de la chair tendue, tantôt s'amusant à lécher le même coté de l'aine.

C'était délicieusement frustrant.

Les doigts du souverain se crispèrent contre les mèches blondes, se retenant d'imposer son propre rythme. Même dans ce genre de situation, le roi était ce genre d'homme trop instinctif pour être réfléchi.

Mais l'étau contre son sexe finit par se desserrer, Izumo se retira. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de commencer à déboutonner son propre jean - devenu étroit.

_ "Je te préviens, Mikoto... ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été en dessous"

En l'honneur de son roi, il se soumettrait

_ "Hn..."

Mikoto glissa ses doigts contre la joue du blond, la caressant d'un coup de son pouce contre la pomette.

_ "Ce sera comme notre première fois."

Hélas, Izumo ne pouvait pas bien discerner son expression, mais il frissonna.

N'aimant pas l'effet que ses paroles ont eu sur lui, il écarta son visage et se releva, s'affairant à se déshabiller entièrement. Mikoto, de son coté, acheva d'enlever son T-shirt, mais garda son jean.

Il vint ensuite contre son roi, redressé sur ses genoux et un tube de lubrifiant à la main. Il le lui passa, glissant ensuite un bras contre les larges épaules du rouge, rentrant son ventre lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres contre sa peau - le visage de son roi étant justement au niveau de son ventre.

Il ferma alors les yeux et laissa les sensations l'envahir lorsque Mikoto prit son membre en main. Ah, pourquoi ça l'étonnait autant de voir que son roi avait lui aussi accumulé les expériences?...

Suoh, impatiente et excité comme pas possible, ne perdit pas davantage de temps et commença à étaler le lubrifiants se trouvant sur ses doigts contre l'intimité de son amant.

_ "Doucement..."

Il reçut un grognement comme réponse. Ah, il a dut allumer un peu trop son roi, à le frustrer ainsi, hein? Maintenant c'est ses reins qui risquaient d'en pâtir...

Mikoto ne cessa d'embrasser son ventre, déroulant même sa langue contre son nombril, tout en enlisant progressivement ses doigts dans l'intimité. Mais aucun son ne traversa les lèvres du blond, seuls ses ongles s'enfonçant contre l'épaule du roi témoignait de son inconfort passager.

Lorsque l'intrusion se retira, Izumo se permit de se décrisper un peu mieux, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur les hanches de son amant, ce dernier le bascula brusquement contre le canapé, le faisant se retrouver sur le dos.

_ "Woh..."

Son souffle s'était affaiblit, et la peau plus moite que tout à l'heure. Même la chair de son roi était encore plus chaude. Ce dernier coinça d'ailleurs les poignets du blonds contre une main, tout en s'appuyant dessus alors qu'il le surplombait.

Kusanagit esquissa un sourire, un tantinet amusé par le jeu de son souverain. Et aussi excité, avouons-le.

_ "Tu nous fais quoi, là, Mikoto ?..."

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais partit conquérir sa bouche, plus fugace.

Après quoi, il le posséda passionnément.

Lorsque le plaisir commença à les envelopper au gré des mouvements prodigués, c'est comme si la tragédie passait en apesanteur, que plus rien n'était si grave, plus rien n'était aussi triste. Bien que c'était éphémère.

Bientôt la pièce plongea dans une cacophonie mielleuse, érotique. Là où l'effort des corps, où la pertinence de la cadence devinrent inlassables. Tous les deux recherchaient l'épuisement, ils recherchaient à s'esquinter au point où il ne seraient plus capable de réfléchir, de raisonner, et donc de revenir à la réalité.

Mais la réalité, ils finirent par y descendre.

Mikoto fixa le visage de son amant, luisant légèrement de sueur lorsqu'il réussissait à capturer de la lumière. Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa plus chastement alors qu'il écartait mieux sa cuisse. Le Kusanagi en grogna, en gémit aussi, avant d'arquer son dos et de jouir sans s'y attendre lui-même. L'orgasme le dévasta, un mélange de sanglot retenu et d'un désir mal contenu. C'était... très étrange.

Mais le plus étrange fut le sentiment laissé en arrière goût... de... la nostalgie peut-être ? Il n'était pas en état d'y réfléchir, mais c'était le même sentiment qu'il avait eut il y'a des années avec Mikoto... oh non, il se mentirait s'il disait ne pas le reconnaître. C'était trop doux pour passer inaperçu entre toute cette amertume. Oui, l'amour.

L'orgasme avait ravagé le rouge, également, et laissé contre le corps de son amant.

Il se retira éventuellement, après s'être reprit en main, faisant redresser le blond par la même occasion. Mikoto s'attendit alors à une réaction de sa part mais... non, ce dernier lui emprunta seulement son paquet de clope pour en chopper une. Il se la grilla.

Mikoto regarda le cul de la cigarette s'embraser à l'inspiration de Izumo, puis l'haleine en nicotine envahir leur espace.

_"Tu n'm'avais pas dit que t'aimais quelqu'un d'autre à cette époque?"

Kusanagi ouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers son roi. Il mit un temps avant de lier sa phrase à leur précédente sujet. Il lui avait dit ça?... Etrange, lui-même ne s'en souvenait de ça. Se pourait-il que ça avait marqué son roi ?

Il réussit tout de même à en sourire un peu, répondant vaguement.

_ "Ah, qui sait...~"

Le Roi rouge lui prit la cigarette des mains, en inspirant une longue gorgée.

_"Moi aussi, j'pensais ça."

Izumo en était... surpris. Qu'il lâcha la clope sans résister. Puis, légèrement troublé, il partit dans un léger rire moqueur à l'égard de son roi. Bien qu'au fond, c'était davantage pour se protéger lui-même...

Roi qui ne le prit pas bien, bien sûr. Il grogna.

_ "C'qu'il y'a d'drôle?"

_ "Rien..."

_ "Tu ne veux pas savoir qui sait?"

Le blond le fixa , et un moment d'hésitation les outre passa... avant qu'il ne se lève.

_"J'vais m'doucher...~"

Prudemment, il quitta la pièce, ayant eu du mal à garder son masque vers sa dernière phrase prononcée.

Dommage pour toi, Izumo... mais peut-être était-ce mieux que tu ne saches pas la réponse. Au fond de toi, tu savais que ça ne ferait que compliquer plus les choses...

Que ça ne risquerait que de vous séparer.


End file.
